Peter Pan
by Pitiful
Summary: This is a story about Wendy Darling and Peter Pan. But not as we are used to hear it. Four years has past since Wendy left Neverland, along with her brothers and the lost boys. Will she ever see Peter Pan again?Sorry ifthere is any spelling mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Wendy Darling woke up by a light. Not a very bright one, but it was enough to capture her interest. She stepped out of the bed and walked towards the giant window. Her eyes searched the sky, like so many times before, but she couldn't se anything. Wendy sighed. The clouds were dark and the wind ruled the streets of London. As always. It hadn't been decent weather in four years. She looked down in the garden, then up in the sky once more. Nothing. It was no use try to sleep now. She dragged her chair to the window so, perhaps, she could discover the light that had woke her up. John or Michael snored in the room next to hers. Wendy had got her own room last summer. She had been protesting. She had always shared room with her younger brothers. It was like a comfort to her, that they were there. But now she was all alone. A woman, according to her aunt.

Tomorrow she would meet her future husband. She was very angry with her parents; they almost forced her to marry him! They were betrothed, Maxwell and her. He wasn't evil. He didn't treat her bad. But she hated him anyway. She knew that she would end up dead if she actually did marry him. She would kill herself! Her aunt told her that she would learn to like him. Wendy swiped away the tears that were falling from her eyes. She couldn't believe that her parents were so selfish! They were never like this when she was younger!

Her door opened. Wendy stopped crying at once. She looked over her shoulder. It was Slightly. She smiled at him.

When did you get here? she asked.

Just now. Mother is going to visit her friend in Bristol, so I am staying here for a week.

Oh! Sorry, I forgot!

He looked at here face. Then he said:

Have you been crying, Wendy?

She nodded.

Just a little.

Slightly opened his mouth, but Wendy interrupted him before he started talking.

I do not want to talk about it! It is nothing, all right?

He nodded and left the room. Wendy turned her face to the window again. It was no use. The light would probably not appear again. She went to bed, tried to get some more sleep. Her eyes got heavier and heavier. Before she knew it, she was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Wendy didn't think about the light that woke her up the other night, anymore. Perhaps she even had forgot about it. The days went by as usual. Wendy met Maxwell several times during the week. He tried his hardest to make her notice him, gave her presents and sent her love letters. Any girl would kill to be engaged to a man like that, not Wendy though. She did not love him and she was very surprised that he hadn't noticed that yet. Maybe love is blind after all. Her best friend, Miranda, constantly told her how ungrateful she was. She said that Wendy was very lucky to have a man like Maxwell.

One morning, after breakfast, Wendy was helping her mother with the dishes. They talked about what they should eat at the wedding, or her mother talked, Wendy listened.

Don't you think that salmon would be the perfect thing to serve on the wedding, darling? Mary said.

Oh, please mother! Can't you stop talking about that wedding for one minute? Wendy said angrily.

Mary looked startled but didn't say anything for a while. Wendy put a plate in the cupboard.

Can you do me a favor, Wendy? Mary asked after a while.

Yes, of course. Wendy answered.

Buy some eggs for supper down at the market, please.

Wendy nodded and left the kitchen. She opened the big front door and went out. The neighbor, Mrs. Marshall, waved at her, Wendy smiled and waved back. Mrs. Marshall was a lovely lady. After a five-minute walk, she came to the market. It was almost like all people in London were there. They weren't, but there were a lot of people! Wendy struggled hard to get her eggs and she almost dropped them because she bumped into several people.

Oh, I am so sorry. she said when she accidentally stepped a young man on his toes.

Don't worry about it, miss. he said and walked past her.

That voice. She had heard it somewhere. But where and when? It didn't sound exactly as she was used to hear it, but it was no question about it! She had met that man before! If she only could have seen his face. He rushed past her so quickly that she didn't have any chance to see what he looked like.

Later that day, Wendy sat as usual in her bedroom and looked out the window. Raindrops kept falling and they clattered against the glass. Wendy was bored, oh so bored. She got up from the chair and went to one of the lost boys room; Tootles. She knocked on his door and opened it. His window was open and the floor closest to it was wet from the rain.

Tootles, the floor will be ruined if it gets wet! Wendy said.

Oh, I did not think about that.

Tootles closed the window, but kept staring out on the sky.

You miss it, don't you? Neverland? Said Wendy softly.

Sometimes. It was my home for many years. But I miss Peter the most… Tootles answered.

Peter. She missed him to. Not a day went by without her thinking about him. It had been four years since Wendy saw him. His sterling eyes and big smile. What energy that boy had!

Tootles was still focusing on the sky. Wendy said:

He will not come back. You know he won't.

But I can at least dream about it. Hope that one day he will return. Tootles looked at her. Then he opened the window once again. He whispered, mostly to himself:

The window shall always be open for him.

Wendy turned around and went out in the hallway. There it was again! The light! It was not big; it looked like a flying ball. It flew into her bedroom and Wendy followed it.

It can't be…? Wendy whispered.

The light came closer. Wendy saw it now. It was a fairy. Not just any fairy.

Tinkerbell?

The small fairy nodded. She flew even closer to Wendy's face. Tinkerbell started talking, but Wendy couldn't understand a word. She called for Tootles and he came running. When he saw Tinkerbell he looked very surprised. But happy at the same time. He rushed towards the young woman and the fairy. He said:

Tink? Is it really you? What are you doing here?

Tinkerbell started talking again and Tootles nodded once in a while.

I see… he said.

What? What did she say? Said Wendy.

Well, she says that she has come here from Neverland to visit us, the lost boys.

Oh, I thought… Don't she have any news from Peter? Wendy said eagerly.

Tootles asked Tinkerbell something and the fairy instantly looked sad. She said something.

She says that she hasn't seen Peter for a quite a while.

Both Tootles and Wendy looked at the fairy with big eyes. Peter and Tink were inseparable.

How long ago…? started Wendy.

Tinkerbell held up four of her fingers.

Four years… Tootles whispered.

Tinkerbell flew out from the room, then in to Tootles room. Since his window was opened, she could get out from the house.

Oh dear God...! whispered Wendy.

She fell to the floor. She had fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Wendy didn't wake up in three hours. When she opened her eyes she had a terrible headache and she felt dizzy. It felt like she was going to vomit. She closed her eyes again and took a deep breath. Someone wiped away some sweat from her forehead with a wet peace of fabric.

How are you feeling now, sweetheart?

It was her mother. Wendy whispered:

I… I don't know really…

I see. Just try to get some sleep.

Mary stopped wiping away sweat and went out of the room. Wendy felt thirsty. She looked around, as if a glass of water would just pop out of the air. When that didn't happen, she got out of the bed and started walking towards the kitchen. Suddenly she heard two voices from one of the rooms.

What made her faint, Tootles?

It was Mary and Tootles.

Oh, of chock I suppose…

Chock? What chocked her?

Wendy's mother sounded anxious. Tootles didn't answer at once. But after a moment's silence he said:

I… I cannot tell you. I am sorry.

Tootles! My daughter just fainted! I want to know the reason!

Mary started to get angry.

Well… There was this fairy…

Fairy? There is no such thing as fai….

Shush! Don't say it! You will kill one if you do!

Wendy didn't listen to them more. She continued her trip to the kitchen.

The following days Wendy noticed that her mother stayed very close to her. It was almost annoying. John & Michael followed her around everywhere, her mothers instructions of course. Wendy thought that she got all this extra attention because she fainted the other day. She sighed to herself. She wasn't a child. And there was nothing wrong with her! It was just that she had got so very surprised, perhaps even chocked, when Tinkerbell turned up.

It was a very nice weather for a change. Wendy decided to go out for a walk. Her family wanted to join her, but she said that she wanted to walk alone.

Now, where would she go? To the market? No, to many people. Perhaps to the forget-me-nots field. That wasn't its real name, but she had called it "the forget-me-nots field since she was a little girl. It was always quiet there. She felt completely calm and happy when she walked over the blue sea of beautiful flowers. But she was not alone today. A young man was walking towards her. He had noticed her now. He stopped and made a quick bow. Then he looked her in the eyes. He turned very pale. Wendy must have looked the same, for now she saw! This couldn't be right! It was a mistake. It must be… She felt how her hands started shaking and it seemed like the whole world turned into a blur of colors and shadows. Wendy closed her eyes, opened them again. He was still there. It looked like he was going to say something, but changed his mind. She started:

Peter?

Yes… he said slowly.

Wendy shook her head. Then she said:

It is not possible… It can't be… You stayed in Neverland!

Just for a couple of months.

Wendy sat down on the ground. She wasn't sure if her legs could hold her up.

Why didn't you come to me if you didn't stay in Neverland? Do you know that it has been four years?

Wendy felt chocked and upset. But happy as well. This was Peter!

I know… It is just that… Well, you seemed so happy with your family and your other friends that I figured that you would probably be better off alone.

He sat down next to her. This was so surreal.

Better off alone? I have missed you every second since that day. I have been miserable.

A tear fell down her cheek. And another one. Soon Wendy was crying unstoppable. Peter stroke his fingers over her face, to wipe away the tears. He bent over, so that his face was only a few inches from hers. Then he whispered:

I am sorry…

He walked away. He didn't even glance back at Wendy. She called out his name, but he ignored her. And she just sat there. She didn't run after him, she was letting him go. Again. Suddenly Wendy came up on her feet. If she didn't run after him, maybe there would be another four years before she saw him again. She could not stand that! So she started running. Faster and faster. She screamed with tears running down her face:

Peter! Come back! Please!

He stopped and looked over his shoulder. Wendy gasped for air. She looked up at his face, she couldn't stop crying.

Don't cry Wendy. he said with a low voice.

I-I can't help it. I am so happy to see you Peter.

Peter smiled and stroke her hair. Then he said:

Well… You don't look very happy.

Wendy laughed trough the tears. The two started walking together on the big field. Neither Peter, nor Wendy said anything for a while. They looked at each other once in a while. After five minutes of silence Peter said:

Ehm… So… How are Michael and John?

Well. They are fine. Michael has just finished school and John is engaged.

Really? But he can't be older than 16.

I know. But he is.

Peter looked as he was going to ask her something. And he did, after a while.

And you? You're not…?

Engaged? Ehm… Yes, I am actually.

Wendy blushed and Peter got very pale.

Oh…! Well. That is… great. Congratulations! Peter said with a fake smile on his lips.

But I do not love him. I don't even like him…

Why did you accept his offer then?

I don't know… I didn't want to make mother and father disappointed.

He looked at her, as if he thought she was crazy. Wendy looked down at her feet, but then she said with a strong voice:

Do not judge me! I didn't think that I would ever see you again, and I need a husband.

Couldn't you wait for someone that you liked? he said.

She shook her head. He sighed and they sat down on the ground once more.

So… Have you found out how old you are, Peter? she said.

Yes. I am 18 years old.

Really? I am 17.

He plucked up a flower and looked at it for a while. Then he smiled and put it in her hair.

Beautiful…

Wendy smiled to.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Wendy and Peter had agreed to meet again after their little conversation on the field. She was invited home to his place, a small flat with almost no furniture's. But she liked it.

Fancy what mother would say if she knew that I was alone with an older boy? Wendy said and giggled.

Well, I am your friend. Are you not aloud to spend time with friends? Said Peter with a smile.

I guess.

They drank some tea and talked about everything. Wendy told him that she had met Tinkerbell the other day. He got stiff and he looked very uncomfortable. She decided not to bring up the subject for a while.

So… more tea? Peter asked.

Oh… I really should be getting back. It is getting late.

Peter smiled and nodded. They got up from the chairs and he walked her to the door.

Will I see you soon, Wendy? he asked.

I hope so. she said with a little smile.

Good. Well. Good-bye then!

Good-bye, Peter!

Wendy stepped outside. It was getting dark. Her parents would probably be furious! She hadn't told them where she went.

When she had been walking for about fifteen minutes she was home. She opened the front door and tried not to make any noise. But as she was making her way through the hallway, her mother and father got in her way.

Where on earth have you been? her father asked furiously.

Out for a walk.

At this hour?

Well… I…

Mary put her hands on Wendy's shoulders and said:

Your father and I have been very worried. Now, tell us the truth Wendy!

I met a friend and lost track of time.

Wendy walked past the two of them and hurried up to her room. She went to bed with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Chapter 5

On the following morning her younger brother, Michael, woke Wendy up. He was shaking her hard until she pushed him away.

"What is it Michael?" she asked half asleep.

"Mother says you have to get dressed and ready. Maxwell is coming to visit you in a little while."

She sat up in her bed. Visiting her? When was that decided? Michael tugged her arm and said:

"Come on! He will be here soon."

Wendy got up and walked over to her dresser. She picked out a green dress, that Maxwell had bought her. She asked Michael to leave and got dressed. When she was brushing her hair she heard the front door open and Maxwell's voice.

She sighed. She had no desire to meet him today. Suddenly she could hear steps. Michael opened her bedroom door and whispered:

"He is here. You have to go down, Wendy!"

Then he shut the door and ran back down. Michael really liked Maxwell. Wendy got up from her chair and went down. Maxwell was waiting for her at the foot of the stairs, and he smiled at her when she came down.

"Wendy, my darling!" He said and bowed.

"Maxwell" Wendy replied shortly and curtsied.

"Will you join me for a walk? It is a beautiful morning."

She nodded and smiled at him. He held up the door for her and they said good-bye to Wendy's family.

Out on the street Wendy asked:

"So… Where are we going?"

"How about the park?" Maxwell said, still smiling.

"The park sounds wonderful."

They walked alongside each other and Maxwell was talking constantly. Wendy barely listened. She didn't want to be with him. She was not at all interested in what he had to say. But she had after all accepted his marriage proposal. So she went with him to the park. When they where there they sat down on a bench. Wendy looked out on the park. Children where playing. Dogs where chasing after sticks. Families sat down together. They looked so happy.

"Well Wendy. I thought I ought to tell you the good news in person." Maxwell started.

"Good news?" she asked politely.

"Yes indeed. Very good news. Mr. Darling, your father, has offered me a job at his bank. Isn't that wonderful?"

"Oh… Yes, very good news."

He smiled and continued:

"As you know you and I are getting married soon. And I think… And both our parents think that we ought to have our own house."

"Of course."

"So I bought one! We can have a good life there together. I have my job at the bank now, and will have no trouble to provide for us."

"I know you won't, Maxwell. And you bought a house?" Wendy said.

Maxwell got on his feet and said eagerly:

"Yes, I did! We can go look at it right away."

Wendy nodded and got up to. As they walked she did not say a word. He had bought a house for them. She wished he hadn't. Their future marriage had not been real to her. Not really. But now… 

"What do you think?" he asked when they stood before a large, white house. It had a big garden.

"It is beautiful"

And it was. But she would never call it home. She would live there. But it would never be her home. Peter's little place came to her mind. She pushed the thought away. No! Not think about Peter. She was going to marry Maxwell and live here.

"Do you want to see what it looks like on the inside, Wendy?"

Wendy shook her head.

"Not today, Maxwell. I am tired."

"Well then I will take you home." he said, looking a little disappointed.

Poor Maxwell. He was so nice to her. He really loved her. Wendy knew that he knew that she didn't feel the same way about him. But he wouldn't admit it to himself.

Maxwell put on a big smile once again, on their way home. He offered his arm to her and she took it.

"The least I can do is to try to be nice to him." Wendy thought to herself.


End file.
